paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow of the Day
Another song article, which focused on my Valkyrie OC, Lyndon. This song kinda suits well, and it was also one of my favorite songs from Linkin Park. I had to make this short, only able to reach it to the first chorus. Enjoy the song article guys, and now moving to prose format, and I'm still improving my grammar. This song article belongs to Xavierthespecialvet. Song Article Weeks later, after Lyndon himself finally settled in the US and joined as a member of the Valkyries as Valkyrie Atmos in Vertigo Hill, he still remembered his times before he moved on from Canada. He remembered those times when he was little, watching the weather and the skies at the porch of their house. Even to his youth days, he wanted to go back, to make his parents happy, to be with his old friends, and to study further, even if he completed his course at college. The Aidi still cannot forget; he still had those memories before. Looked and went out of the front door of his new house, there, the sunset continued to crawl down, going lower and lower, until the night starts. Lyndon smiled, raising his upwards as he looked the sunset in front of him. He remembered the sunset back in his younger days. It was one of my favorite parts watching this when I was little. Even now, I can still see it in front of my own eyes. thought the newly joined Valkyrie to himself. Somehow, it turned out he began singing, even if he is alone. This would imply that this is for the sunset, and now I can feel it on my own... Without wasting a second, Lyndon leaned by the doorway, before he closed in eyes. "I closed both locks below the window....I close both blinds and turned away..." With his eyes opened, still watching the sunset in front him, he walked before he sat down of the stairways of his porch. He merely thought to himself back in the days before he departed from his former hometown, and he would even try to make it go back just for himself. If his parents and friends were here with him, he would be definitely, but only he would imagine it. He sighed, looking down. "Sometimes solutions aren't so simple....Sometimes, goodbye's the only way....Ohhhh~" Lyndon slowly let out a small joyful smile, before he raised his head upwards, and stood up, still watching the sunset as it continued to drop down. "And the sun will set for you...~ The sun will set for you...~ And the shadow of the day, will embrace the world in gray~ And the sun will set for you...~" He imagined to himself flying towards the sunset, but he denied it, since the night started, and the sunset came to an end. As a result, the sundown was there, already started. He smiled widely, the sundown was more like a weather for him...for him, it was a miracle. The stars began to bright up, shining like a diamond up in the dark, lonely sky. The moon was able to show up, putting the brightness against the Earth's surface. "Sometimes, being at night can make myself comfortable. For now, I have to go back inside." The night started as the Aidi went back inside, with a smile on his face. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs Category:Songs Category:Anthro